America x Reader - Blue Roses
by Cozzbug
Summary: The reader ends up losing her bag and during the search she runs into Alfred...
1. Encounter

_Okay, so I'm so sorry for like not posting any fan fics in like forever T^T I've been really busy...so, I got this idea when my bag went missing and I was really irritated and I needed to vent, so suddenly this idea popped into my head, Please don't hate me_

-.-.-.-

You wandered around the schoolyard, admiring the beautiful pieces of artwork. It was your school's first annual art festival. Originally, the school you attended before had an amazing art program, but then you moved here where art wasn't appreciated as much and it was dying out. It was actually about to be cut out completely upon your arrival. Oh no, not on your watch you were an artist and a stubbornly determined one at that. So, you fought to save the program for months upon months, finding willing artists, raising money and making bold moves against the school board's decision. Now your hard work payed off and the festival was proof of how much the program was flourishing.

Well, you became a little infamous for your little fight against the budget cuts. Sadly, with fame comes attention, and you hated it. And other people hated it, so they did their part make sure you knew about it. But you just let them, not really giving much of a fight back, not wanting to start trouble or accidentally hurt someone physically or emotionally. Sadly, this was one of those times, someone stole your school bag, and in it was the art piece that you were going submit in the festival's contest that would be held in a day.

"Crap, where did it go?" You mumbled to yourself, taking another turn around one of the many tables set up. You were so engulfed in your little 'search mode', you completely forgot about the time and only remembered when the school's warning bell suddenly went off. It rang through the halls and out to where you stood. This sent you into a light panic, because even though this study hall was your last period, you would still have to catch the bus. With your stress levels rising with every passing second, you flew through the rows upon rows of seemingly endless artwork.

Then, you saw a little glimmer of hope when the school doors came into your sight. This little gleam of hope made you sprint full force into the school building. That's when the second school bell rang out, echoing through the halls and drowning out the profane words vented out in frustration towards no one in particular. You started to sprint across the school, not caring if anyone saw you in a blind panic to get to the bus loop. Not even taking in the fact that you were going the long way, you tore through the shining halls and nearly ran into the large double doors. You panted and wheezed as your heart dropped at the sight of the last bus rolling out into the streets.

'Well,' you thought 'looks like I'm going to have a long walk home' You gazed up at the sky, dark clouds covered the sky 'and a wet one at that' sighing, you started to trudge down the sidewalk, bracing yourself for the rain. After a few moments, the darkening canopy of gloom started to drip down into a light sprinkle. Still, you strolled on. Suddenly, the sound of another pair of feet came to your ears.

"Yo, _!" An agonizingly annoying voice called to you. 'Oh great the icing on top of the bitter cake' You decided ignore the incoming jerk and pick up the pace. "Hey, don't ignore me _" Rolling your eyes, you kept walking but responded to him anyways.

"What do you want Alfred?" An icy chill was threaded into your voice, which was quite abnormal for you, but after today's events, you were ticked.

"So, I just heard you lost you bag" The blonde said with almost a mocking tone. He was holding the (f/c) messenger bag in his hand with a smirk that obviously said that he was the culprit. 'Of course' you thought to yourself 'The boys in athletics are always the ones to get physical'

"Yeah, um can I have it back now" You mumbled timidly, dropping all cold composure once you realized that you can't take him on. Looking down at the ground, knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"Have what back? Oh you, mean your bag? Okay" Your head shot up, giving him a look of confusion, but it changed with the next few words he said. "after you pay the right price, you know since you stole money from the athletic department with your little escapade for your little art businesses crap." Your eyes widened, you had a feeling that you knew what he was about to do. The look in your face must have fueled him to do what he did next. Alfred ripped open the bag with a huge grin, he dug hid hand into it. It explored the depths of the (f/c) bag, then paused and slowly pulled out the last thing you wanted him to bring out.

Your art piece, your art piece that you slaved over for months, drawing, editing, redrawing and painting for hours upon hours. The painting was of a blue rose, it looked simple but was so complicated at the same time, just like your life. The picture was made in memory of your grandfather, he loved the color blue and loved it eve more when you made art for him. He was your caretaker for most of your life because your parents had died when you were only five. Your older brother and art were the only things you had left in life. And now it felt as if Alfred had just taken away another part of your life.

Your expression turned into one of terror as he threw it onto the ground, casually lifted up his foot and delayed a moment before stomping down, smashing his muddy boot onto the canvas, staining the navy colored flower with disgusting hues of brown. Tears pricked at the edges of your eyes but you held them back, knowing that it would only make Alfred happier. He looked up at you and unsatisfied with your reaction, he rubbed the muddy boot into the piece of art, causing the brown smudges to grow.

"P-please stop it." You squeaked, trying to sound confident but failing miserably. That only made the blue eyed teen's smile grow wider. Suddenly, the small sprinkles of rain increased into sheets of water falling down intensely. The shower caused the blue paint to run. "No" You whispered in dismay. It felt as if your world came to a crashing halt, time seemed to slow down. Something inside you snapped and you fell to your knees, whole body shaking, and tears erupted, they came down in waterfalls. An all to familiar pair of boots came into your view. And a foot came swinging up at your stomach, the impact caused you to lose your breath and get flipped over onto your side sat the same time. Those blue eyes, those shining blue eyes that were filled with joy at your pain peered into your soul.

"Get up" He said. You glared at him and stumbled up to your feet. The blonde took a step closer, and you cautiously retreated back. In fact, you backed up so much, you ran into a wall. Alfred strode over to you and slammed his hand against the wall. His warm breath ticked your cheeks "Now maybe you'll remember not to mess with my side of the school next time" At that, he slapped you across the face and turned around. Maybe it was just you or maybe it was just an illusion of the rain, but you could've sworn you saw regret in his eyes. You slid down the wall and let it all sink in. After staring at your figure for a few moments, the young man walked away and disappeared in the rain. Placing your head in your arms, you sobbed into your soaked (color) sweatshirt. You didn't fight back, you didn't say anything, you just cried. Because that's how it always had been and always will be.


	2. Recreation

Placing your head in your arms, you sobbed into your soaked (color) sweatshirt. You didn't fight back, you didn't say anything, you just cried. Because that's how it always had been and always will be.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

{Alfred's POV}

Once Alfred was out of view from _, he sprinted back to the school, tears pricked at the edges of his eyes. He couldn't believe what he had just done, the look on the poor girl's face, it seemed as if her whole world fell apart at the terrible actions he had just done. The blonde wanted nothing more than to turn back around and apologize over and over again. But he couldn't, no not now, he had already did what was done. _ would never again forgive him, she probably would hate him forever. Alfred shook his head to clear it of all thoughts as if that would really take away the regret. He focused on his feet pounding on the ground, disturbing the ever-growing puddles that were created from the pouring rain. His hair started to get soaked as he sprinted at full speed, hoping that those athletics kids didn't do anything to his brother. If any of those jackasses even touched Mathew, they would have hell to pay. The adolescent nearly passed his destination whilst he was caught up in his thoughts. He burst through the doors and tore down the halls in a flaming rage. Finally, he found the spot he was told to go to once he was done with his "job".

"Okay, I did what you told me to do, now let Mattie go!" Al yelled out to seemingly nobody. Suddenly, he heard an assortment of people laughing and footfalls reverberating through the school's empty halls. He turned around to see a group of burly young men dragging a boy who looked almost exactly like Alfred, spare for the curl and less athletic build, he was kicking and struggling, trying to get away. One of the boys, who had messy light brown hair and shining brown eyes spoke.

"Really? Well, we'll have to see tomorrow when that little brat doesn't submit any of her stupid art for that worthless contest" The brown eyed boy let out a malevolent laugh that rang through the now dead halls. His cronies joined in, filling the halls with their outburst, the sound seemed to mock Alfred. It pounded in his head, even on the silent way home with his brother after the athletics boys let the kid go. Once again, tear started to sting Al's eyes as he thought about the regrettable actions he took earlier.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

{Your POV}

-5:30-

You glumly opened your front door and trudged in, dragging your soaked form into the warm confides of your home. The instant that you set foot in to the brightly lit living room, a pair of warm arm wrapped around you and squeezed tightly around your small form. All that filled your vision was the tangled up mop of black hair that belonged to your brother.

"OHMYGOSHWHEREHAVEYOUBEENIWASSOWORRIEDABOUTYOU!"

"Hi Robbie, can you let go now so I can put my things down?" Your brother let go so you could do said tasks. After setting down your sopping wet bag and jacket, you looked up at your brother with a raised eyebrow. He was staring down at you expectantly with his green-brown eyes, now more serious. He cleared his throat, waiting for you to answer his question for a few moments ago. "Oh yeah, where I was..." you thought a moment and started to say a complete lie. "So, it started when I was in study hall at the end of the day" You said starting to walk to the laundry room and putting your jacket into the dryer.

"uh huh, keep going" Robbie mumbled, following you into the room.

"And I got caught up in checking out the art in the festival's upcoming events." While talking, you went into your room and dropped off your bag. He followed and leaned on your door frame. "When the bell rang for buses, that's when I flipped out because I was like-"

Robbie cleared his throat and pointed at you with an annoyed look. It was a little thing that you did because you were trying to break your habit of speaking like a valley girl every now and then. The annoyed look and pointing discourage it because it's embarrassing and the person being pointed at had attention on them, something that you hated. You got the idea from an article you read in school one day.*

"Oh sorry, I flipped out because I was on the other side of the school and I ran through the halls. Can you turn around for a moment?" You were about to change into comfy pajamas and you knew your persistent brother wouldn't let you stop telling the story just to get changed. Although you really didn't care, you two were really close you've seen each other in more awkward situations than getting changed. But you both still respected each other's privacy. "I accidentally took the long way, causing me to miss the bus. So I had to walk home, and it took longer because, you can turn around now, I'm done" He turned back around to see you in your sleep-shorts and a tank top.

"It took longer because...?" He said trying to continue the story.

"Because I ran into the Vargas brothers and their friends on the way home" You pressed on, strolling back to the bathroom to get a towel and dry your hair. "We just started talking and just couldn't stop, but then Feli showed me his painting that he was going to submit and I was really impressed. So, I decided to make a new picture and submit a better one than what I originally going to do. And I need to get started now" You sauntered off to your room, Robbie nodded and proceeded to the kitchen.

-6:00-

"_, do you want anything for dinner?" Robbie called from the kitchen.

"Anything's fine, what are you having?" You yelled back, not looking up.

"Ramen Noodles" Your head shot up immediately and you darted out of your room to the kitchen.

"NOODLES! Gimme please!"

"Okay, here" he handed you a bowl and you slunk back to your room to devour the noodles and get back to work.

-9:00-

'I've got to finish this by tomorrow, or else I can't be in the contest, WORK! DANG IT!' The noodles were long gone and you kept giving yourself a mental pep talk every half hour, at this point you had finished the sketch all you had to do now was transfer it onto a canvas.

-12:00-

You finally finished painting about an eighth of your picture and your eyes were starting to feel droopy. Robbie had gone to bed a few minutes ago, asking you to do so soon also. As quietly as you could you crept into the kitchen and brewed coffee to keep yourself awake for a while longer.

-3:00-

The bitter taste of coffee stuck to your tongue and you were halfway done painting. The clock mocked you with it's interminably ticking beat. The silence of the house began to whisper demoralizing words and phrases into your ears. You shook your head and decided to get out your (music player of choice) to wring out all spurious illusions that pounded and scratched at your sane thoughts.

- 6:00-

You just finished your painting and just about to drift off when your blaring alarm rang through your head, waking you up. Noticing the time, you (somehow) sprinted into the bathroom and took a shower, attempting to wash away all fatigue with steaming hot suds. When you steeped out and peered into the mirror (after wiping away the condensation) your eyes widened. The person looking back had huge dark circles under her eyes and looked like she was about to pass out at any second. Well, there's only one way to fix that, makeup. So, with a little foundation here and concealer there you looked more awake and well, alive.* You finished you usual routine, and left with your new painting, a different bag, because the other one was still soaked, ready for a long day ahead of you.


	3. Pain

A/N: I decided to skip the school day because no matter how I typed it, it came out terribly. Sorry bros if it's not that good. D:

{Alfred's POV}

Alfred sat down on one of the stone benches in the schoolyard with his brothers, Matthew and Arthur. He made sure that he sat far away from _ and those athletics jerks. Every now and then he would glance over at _, he didn't know why he kept on staring. Maybe it was guilt, maybe it was to make sure that she wouldn't get shoved around. Or maybe it was because every time he looked over at her, she always looked like she was about to pass out. There were bags under her (e/c) eyes that were already glazed over and she kept on bolting upwards every time her figure sagged downwards as if she was about to drift off. She looked kind of...cute, like a fuzzy bunny or little kitten kind of cute. The blond shook his head what was he thinking? He just destroyed the girl's painting and beat her up not even a day ago! She would never forgive him, let alone look him in the eye. Al sighed and turned back to the stage where the winners for the art competition were about to be announced.

{Your POV}

'I should have had a quick cup of coffee before I left, I think I'm going to fall asleep just sitting here' You thought to yourself as yet again, your vision started to blur a little bit as your eyes drooped closed 'NO! I need to stay awake; it would be so embarrassing to fall asleep in the middle of a ceremony!' After a few more minutes of trying to fight sleep, you decided to text your brother asking him if he could drop off some 'fuel' for you when he passed by the school on his route. It wouldn't be much of a problem for him since he's taking his friend's shift today for delivering paper. For some reason his friend's name escaped your mind and you just couldn't remember it. You thought it stared with an 'A' or something. Whatever, that didn't really matter at the moment. All that mattered was to see your placing in the art show. You weren't too sure about how your new art piece would place in the contest, it wasn't your best work, but it was impressive for a last minute painting. Suddenly, you felt a finger tap you on the shoulder, the unexpected contact made you jump. Quickly whipping your head around, you saw it was only Robbie and giggled.

"I uh, got your coffee." he mumbled, handing you the warm drink contained in the white Styrofoam cup that was carelessly decorated by the company that produced such beverages.

"Thank you my prince for getting me coffee, shall thou take a seat with me and watch the festival of art take place?" You said melodramatically, using huge swooping hand and arm movements to gesture to the spot next to you.

"I think I shall young princess" He responded using similar movements with his arms as he bowed. The dark haired boy sat next to you and you both burst out laughing after a moment. "So...what did you submit for the art contest?" You nearly spit out the bitter tasting drink when Robbie spoke, but instead, you tried to swallow and ended up half-choking while he slapped his hand on your back. "Don't die! Geeze I only asked you a question!" His statement caused you to go into a small fit of giggles which didn't help the choking at all.

"Sorry, I uh, was just surprised by how good this coffee tastes" You lied and started to chug down more.

"Really? It's just that cheap stuff from the convenience store around the corner." Surprised by that statement, you were about to respond when one of the student council tapped on the mic and began to talk in one of those creepily cheery voices.

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to the first annual (School Name) Art Festival!" Everyone clapped politely, but it was a short applause because once again the lady interrupted. "So, our judges have finished looking around at all the marvelous paintings and have come to a decision for the winners!"

ll

After all of the festivities were and contests were over, you gathered up all of your things from your locker to take home. Deciding to leave your fourth place painting in your locker, you walked up to the front of the school. A smile came across your face as your brother rolled up to the sidewalk in his rickety old blue truck and offered you a ride.

ll  
(The next day/the weekend)

You were walking home from stopping by the grocery store after buying what seemed like twice your weight in ingredients for the next week's meals. It was once again pouring out, just like the other day with your encounter with Alfred, only this time you brought an umbrella. Something felt….off and it wasn't the intimidating snarl of thunder in the distant clouds behind you that were gradually catching up to you. It was something else. You still strolled on, hoping your gut feeling was just hunger gnawing at your stomach from wandering around the store for so long. Something felt...off as you were about to turn a corner, thinking it was just because of the ominous clouds that hung above your head, you shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

-

My lungs felt like they were on fire and were about to burst at any moment as I sped down the sidewalk, trying to find a place to hide before my legs gave out. Looking behind me, I could still see the guys coming after me. 'Damn,' I thought 'I thought I'd have lost them by now!' I turned another corner only to find it a dead end. My heart sank and something in my stomach churned uneasily. Three large shadowy came upon me. Trying to talk was useless, even if I tried, nothing would come out. But they were only silent screams and dry grunts.

With an obviously pleasured smile, the largest and dumbest looking one took the first blow. Right to my stomach, knocking the wind out of me and causing my body to double over. They all laughed at how stupid I must look, bent over gasping for air as if I had forgotten how to breathe. Another hit came, that time to the head, knocking me straight into the cement. Everything after that was blurry, and not just because my glasses fell off. Voices muffled, the world spun, my legs felt like Jell-O. I struggled to stand up. Something warm dribbled into my eye, I tried to blink it our but it was no use. It's not like it really matters, I'm half blind already. I awaited the next blow, holding my breath, hoping it wouldn't hurt as much as the others. My hopes were crushed when a foot crashed into my back, forcing a sound that was a cross between a cough and a yelp. Once again I was on the ground, gasping for air. It felt like I couldn't do anything but lay there and let them beat on me. I did feel like I deserved it though, but only a little bit. That _ girl seemed so sad when I ran off... My thoughts were interrupted by another blow, this time to my side. One of my attackers crouched down by my side and, with a sinister smile, rummaged through his jacket pocket. Something glinted as it passed by me, I couldn't tell what it was because it was so fast and my glasses were somewhere broken on the ground.

"A-AH!" All I could feel was a pain in my side.

-

"A-AH!" You whipped your head around after turning the corner. That scream made your heart skip a beat. It was from close by...


	4. Panic

"Dude, what the hell were you thinking?!"

"What? It's not like I killed him or anything"

"But look at all that blood!"

"Yeah, now what are we going to do?"

"I dunno, get rid of the evidence? "

You had pushed yourself against the wall, holding your breath and listening in. This conversation between three, kind of familiar, voices was suspicious and making the hairs on your neck stand on end and your spine shiver. It made you want to run , but your curiosity glued your sneakers to the rain-soaked ground.

"How?!"

"How about we throw it in the river?"

"I guess that would work…."

"We could always just throw it out."

KONK! The sound of a fist on someone's head made you jump. To keep quiet, you put a hand over your mouth and practically held your breath. Then a grunt followed by a slightly muffled pained groan came to your ears.

"You idiot, you can't just throw things in the garbage"

"Yeah, I saw it on a crime show once"

"Fine, let's get out of here before anyone sees us"

The sound of footfalls on the pavement approached as you panicked, wondered what you should do. Before a plan could be formed in your head, the owners of the voices had shown their faces to you. Your breath caught in your throat when you saw who it was. The brutish looking boys from the school's baseball and football teams stared down at you with menacing glares. What looked like the biggest one said "What are you looking at you little shit?" All that could come out of your mouth was a little squeak. You couldn't speak, your eyes widened in a panic and you opened and closed your mouth a couple of times in an attempt to from some sort of sentence. The towering figure looked like he had something else on his mind, so he just let you off with a punch to the stomach and a hard shove to the ground.

You decided to wait until the muscled teens had turned the corner until you dragged yourself to your feet. Not knowing why , you ran around the corner to see what the boys were doing. The next sight you saw made your breath catch in your throat and kind of dizzy with all the blood that rushed to your head. There lay a blonde figure in jeans and a white T-shirt stained with a red liquid that was spreading fast. He was shivering, a sign of life. Dropping your things and running to his side, you whipped out your cell phone and began to dial 911. Before you could respond to the operator, you saw the face of the bleeding boy. Alfred Jones was the one that was on the ground. The Alfred Jones that destroyed your art, the Alfred Jones that shoved you to the ground and crushed some of the little joy that came into your life. That very Alfred Jones was on the ground in front of you, bleeding, probably dyeing and you just stared, mouth agape and wide-eyed. The only thing that brought you out of your trance was the voice of the operator on the other line.

"Excuse me? Hello? Is anyone there?" You lifted the phone to your head, not even realizing that you had dropped it in the first place.

"H-Hello" a weak voice came from your lips. "I-I-I'm on (street name) in (city/town) Th-," You were having trouble breathing ,"There has been a, a there is a boy he-he's-I'm in the alley just around the corner, he was just oh my god" the word seemed impossible to come out of your mouth. The operator told you to take a deep breath, you did as she told. "There's a boy here he's been stabbed, please send an ambulance" The operator commanded that you keep pressure on the wound. Once again, you did as you were told. With shaky hands, you set them on the spot on his side where the blood seemed to be coming out of. He took in a sharp gasp and winced though he was unconscious. The ambulance seemed to be taking forever to get here. You watched as the blood began to seep through the cracks in your fingers. The rain was coming down in sheets by now, it was like the weather was trying to wash the disgusting red liquid away. It still made you feel nauseous to the point of nearly throwing up for a moment. To take your mind off the blood, you began to ramble to yourself. "I-It'll be okay, (name). You'll be fine. And so will-" You couldn't even say his name. It was like if you said it, it would be poison in your mouth. Trying to continue, you said "It'll be okay, it's just a little blood, that's all. Oh my god, who am I kidding? This is probably the deepest shit I've ever been in. Whoa, did you just swear just now? That was kind of unexpected. Wait…am I really talking to myself right now?"

Before you could respond to yourself, the sound of an ambulance siren screeched in your ears. You didn't want to leave the boy's side so you lied to the paramedic (I think that's what it's called) and told him that you were his cousin from out-of-town and visiting. Why? Why didn't you want to leave him? You were silent while you rode in the back of the ambulance. One of the men told you that he was sure that he'd be fine. After what seemed like an eternity, you reached the ER and followed up to the point where a few nurses said you couldn't go past a certain point, even if you were family. You wanted to resist, but you knew that there was no point in trying. So, you called Robbie and told him to come down to pick you up. When he asked you what happened you just said that you'd tell him when he got there. You plopped down in one of the chairs and covered your face in your still bloody hands. What did you just get yourself into?


	5. Waiting

_ All that happened next was a blur. The only clear things that happened were the pain in his side, a siren, and a familiar voice. After that, darkness embraced him._  
.-.-.-.-.

You sat in the hard plastic chairs of the hospital waiting room. The red fluid remained on your palms no matter how much your brother insisted you wash it off. Somehow studying the clean, white tiles with blue and black speckles distracted you enough for the time that you waited for Alfred's guardian to arrive. The clock ticked on endlessly for what felt like hours. The only other thing in the room that could be heard was the woman at the desk typing at an uneven pace, pausing now and then to look over the document she was typing. A door slammed open and some one came rushing in and frantically spoke in a foreign accent. You weren't really paying attention to what he was saying but his accent. It was British. The haze you were in lifted quickly when a name came to your ears, it made your breath catch in your throat and eyes widen. "Jones"

"Arthur? What are you doing here?" Your brother had stood up without you noticing. Questions began to form in your mind.

"Something happened to Al! When I heard that his cousin took him in I thought it had to be someone I knew, was it you?"

"Ah no, _ called me, she brought in a guy who got stabbed. _," Your brother turned to you "The guy you brought in did he have blon-"

"Alfred Jones" The lump that had formed in your throat grew and you couldn't say any more. The man apparently called Arthur turned to you. You mostly noticed his green eyes, they were easy to get lost in, you could tell with a single glance. '_Painting those eyes would be a nice challenge_' You then shook the thought out of your head '_That's not something to think about now_'

"Do you know what that git did to get into this mess?" He asked, crouching down to eye level.

"…."

Before the Englishman could persist even more, a nurse entered and brought him to the other side of the room. You didn't know what they were talking about since they spoke in hushed whispers.

-.-.-.-.

(Arthur's POV)

I tried to listen to what the nurse was telling me but it was hard to concentrate. _'What the hell was Al doing? Was it another fight?'_ The nurse pulled me out of my thoughts by tapping my shoulder.

"Mr. Kirkland? Were you listening?"

"Oh ah, no I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I said that we're pretty sure your brother will be okay, but he will need some stitches here and there. Other than that he'll be okay. He's lost a lot of blood but he'll pull through. Your brother was lucky to be found when he was" I felt like I could breathe better now knowing my brother's condition, I thanked her and returned to my seat. Robbie was trying to convince his little sister to go back home.

.-.-.-.-.-

"But why?" You kept shaking your head when your brother persisted. "You're filthy and probably really tired. Let's go home we can't do anything now" He received the same response as before. Your dark-haired guardian huffed and flopped down in the chair next to you in defeat. "So, what did the nurse say?" He turned to Arthur, who explained what the nurse said. The weight on that sat heavily on your shoulders lifted only a little. The three of you sat in an agonizingly uncomfortable silence for what felt like forever. Thankfully, your brother broke it by saying "I think I'm going to stop by a convenience store to pick up some food and stuff, do ya want anything"

Thinking for a moment, you responded "A bag of chips" It almost sounded monotone. You thought about how awkward this is for your brother, he's never really seen you this quiet and nervous not since...'No! Do NOT think about that, not now'

"Arthur, can you watch her while I'm gone?"

"Sure" He tried to make conversation while your brother gone, but to no avail. "So you're Robbie's little sister?" You nodded. "Your brother talks about you quite a bit, he really cares for you." Another nod. Out of the corner of your eye, you could tell he was staring at your hands, which were currently fiddling with the hole in your pants. "Here"

The blonde pulled a white handkerchief out of his pocket and gently picked up your hands. At first, you jerked back, startled from the sudden contact. You loosened up after a few moments.

"U-Um I want to say thank you, if you hadn't come when you did…." He trailed off. Something in the way he said that sentence made your emotions set off and snap. Just then, Robbie entered the waiting area with a paper bag. He sat down next to you and placed his bag at his feet.

"Hey I'm ba-" You looked at him and he stopped mid-sentence.

-.-.-.-.-.  
(Robbie's POV)

The (h/c) haired girl looked up at me with an expression that held wide teary eyes and apprehension. She looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown, but she just turned her head away and carried on staring at the floor. Arthur continued to rub the dried blood off of her hands, obviously trying not to be too rough. When he put the cloth back in his jacket pocket, a few sniffles could be heard and her shoulders began to shake. Doing what I thought best, I wrapped my arm around her trembling figure, pulled her in and whispered in her ear.

"It's all right, everything will be okay" I rubbed my thumb on part of her forearm, feeling her shoulders relax a little. Her sobbing continued for a while. I still whispered in her ear and pulled some of her hair out of her face with my free hand. The unending ticking of the clock pressed on. I noticed that after some time, _'s sobbing subsided. A few moments after that, I heard what I thought was a slight snore, causing me to look down to see that she had fallen asleep.


End file.
